


Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Peace

by TooManyDucks



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: AU post-series, Aged-Up Character(s), Alala redeems herself at some point, And Now For Something Completely Different, Back to the Future References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lucia is pretty much the same, More like back to the past smh, Only in the future though obviously, Second generation character, Seira and Rashēru/Lachelle are heterosexual life partners, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: *AU post-series*Three years after the defeat of Mikeru | Michel, Lucia and Kaito were married and eventually had a child, who they named Lachelle. Aqua Regina visits the mermaid princesses and tasks them with protecting the child no matter what, as said child could prove to be a good successor to Lucia and (possibly herself) one day.After an incident ends up putting Lachelle in comatose, she somehow wakes up several years in the past, where she meets the younger mermaid princesses and her mother (now aged 14), how will this turn out?





	Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy :000

To some, being a mermaid princess seemed easy, but it really wasn't, especially having to keep your kingdom safe and take care of a new 11 year old mermaid princess. But if Lucia could manage, then there would likely not be very much to worry about, especially if her child was capable of taking care of herself, just like Lucia when she was her age. 

In the meantime, young Lachelle, along with Rina, Karen, and Coco were on their way to go and visit Noel after receiving word from an Orca (which was the usual messenger sort of like Pipi-Chan was for Karen) that something strange was happening in Noel's kingdom, so of course they were eager to help. The only downside was that when they arrived, the water was freezing cold, but this WAS the North Pole after all, although it was a lot more colder than expected.

"It's so cold, I hope we can help Noel Onee-Chan fast enough..!" Lachelle said quickly, shivering up a storm. "There she is, over there!" Karen pointed out, rushing to her twin sister's aid. "Oh everyone, I'm really glad you came to help, things aren't going so well. Come inside and I'll explain everything." Noel was clearly concerned about the strange things happening in her kingdom.

-in the castle-

"Where do I begin... the water temperature has been lowering to the point it's unbearable.. most of the orcas are behaving erratically, and how could I forget a lot of the plant life is dying?" Noel explained, clearly in distress. "That IS strange.." Rina pointed out. "This never happened before and I have no idea what to do, I was hoping you guys might be able to help." Noel spoke up again. 

"Well, we- what was that sound?" Coco started before she was cut off by a strange sound. Karen's eyes darted around quickly to find the source of the sound, before the castle doors suddenly burst open, showing what seemed to be nothing but an empty void outside, along with a strange song coming seemingly from nowhere, hurting the mermaids' ears badly. "Lachelle-Chan! Run!!" Rina cried out. 

Too late, the small mermaid princess succumbed to the painful song before collapsing on the castle floor. 

-several minutes later-

"Lachelle-San.." came an oddly familiar voice, rousing Lachelle from the deep clutches of what seemed like an eternal slumber. "Aqua Regina-Sama..." she seemed very surprised, going as far as to wonder if she was still alive. "The castle of the Arctic Ocean mermaid princess was under attack, the others made an effort to keep you and the kingdom safe, but as a result, they end up dying, causing their kingdoms to fall into ruin and their subjects and the other mermaids princesses to fall into great grief.. I'm going to send you somewhere were both you and the others can be safe and undo the damage." Aqua Regina explained, much to the young mermaid princess's confusion.

Lachelle eventually woke up once again, but she was in the ocean this time. 'That's strange where did I go? What happened?' she wondered, slowly making her way up to the surface, losing her mermaid form as a result. There was just one problem though, usually when she transformed from mermaid to human, she had her previous outfit on, but this time, she didn't have any clothes, this was going to be very awkward to explain.


End file.
